


Cambios.

by Moonbatch05



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jealousy, Secuestro, The League of Assassins (DCU), Tristeza, Unhealthy Relationships, asesinato, hija de batman, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbatch05/pseuds/Moonbatch05
Summary: Había dejado de ser la chica mimada, para convertirme en una asesina. Era asombrosa la forma en la que la vida podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo, el chico al que amaba estaba muerto había sido asesinado cruelmente, pero la pesadilla aun comenzaba, había sido secuestrada por la liga de los asesinos. Pero... también una entidad demoníaca conocida como "Moonlight" habitaba en mi interior, controlando mi cuerpo y mi mente.Después de algún tiempo tratando de cambiar mi pasado, llega un vigilante a Gotham llamado Red Hood. Uno de los tanto rumores apuntan a que es un antiguo robin vuelto a la vida en busca de venganza.





	Cambios.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa, bueno realmente este es mi primer fanfic y no se xd, espero que le agrade, es una historia que durante tanto tiempo he venido desarrollando en mi cabeza. Originalmente tenía pensado subirla a Wattpad, pero... wattpad últimamente se ha convertido en una kk.
> 
> Me encantaría que comentaran que les parece el fanfic uwu.

Aun recuerdo el día en que lo conocí, su ropa era un desastre, pareciese que no había tomado una ducha en bastante tiempo y su sudadera roja tenia una gran mancha de salsa de tomate. Y también erra el chico más lindo que había visto en mi vida.


End file.
